La Tua Cantante’s Imprint
by Kita-Tsukyo
Summary: Reneesmee has a twin who has more vampire in her. see what changes! WARNING! THERE SHALL BE ADULT THEMES LATER ON AND THIS WILL HAVE MULTI-PAIRINGS IN IT. I have also posted this and my other stories on my Quotev account
1. character info

Portrayed by: India Eisley

Name: Aruella Rosa Cullen

Age: she stops aging when she is 20

Power: Ink Manipulation

Meaning: User can create, shape and manipulate ink, including moving ink, change the color, consistency/viscosity between solid and liquid, etc., even if the ink is printed/written/tattooed. They can write/scribe/tattoo without tools by manipulating ink.

Things she can do include:

She is able to shift between solid ink (gaining hardness equal to soft stone), paste (making the goo-like) and liquid. They can also change their colors.

Mated to: Sam Uley, Embry Call, and Paul Lahote

Vampiric Mates: Carlisle Cullen, Jasper Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Demetri Volturi, Felix Volturi, Jane Volturi, and Alec Volturi

Has a family bond with: Aro, Marcus, Caius, Eleazar, and Benjamin

Blood Singer to: Vladimir and Stefan


	2. Chapter 1

The woman screamed in agony as a sharp snap was heard. Her spine had snapped and she was falling into labor. Her husband, Edward, rushed to her aid, catching her writhing form and taking her to the makeshift hospital room Carlisle had made. The bronze haired vampire laid his wife down on the bed as Alice and Rosalie came in to assist him.

The young mother to be fainted due to the agony that was coursing through her veins. " Edward, if we do not hurry the child will die and Bella with it!" Alice yelled. Edward made quick work of cutting open her stomach and biting through the womb to get to the child. He pulled a dark haired child who had his wife's lovely brown eyes. He named her Renesmee. He did a double take as he saw another child, with brown black hair.

When he pulled out the second child, it's eyes fluttered open. He gasped quietly at the hypnotic emerald irises that peered up at him with curiosity. He had handed Renesmee to Rosalie and cradled the second child to him, venom pulling into his eyes. She had his eyes-- his human eyes! Alice gasped in awe at the young beauty. " She is beautiful Edward. Do you have a name for her?"

"Aruella. Her name shall be Aruella."

Both female vampires smiled and took the children out to clean them and dress them as Edward went to work on injecting his wife with his venom. Once done, and feeling sure that his venom would spread and save his beloved, he entered the living room. He saw that the others had returned from hunting. He saw in Jacob's mind that he had imprinted on Renesmee and released a sub-level growl. He went to Rosalie and she passed him his eldest child without hesitation. Edward's inner vampire already feeling protective of his little angels. He glared at Jacob whilst the young shifter smirked at his irritation.

The bronze haired vampire blinked owlishly before looking to the other three vampire males of the Cullen Coven. Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett had all found their mate in his little Aruella. He knew better than to interfere with such a bond as of how rare it was. He nodded to them as they looked at him. They all had awe covering their faces and females all had small smiles on theirs. Edward turned to Alice, " You blocked that vision from me, did you not?"

" Of course I did. I informed Esme and Rosalie years ago when I saw it. They are completely fine with it as well." Jasper looked to Alice, who was still cradling Aruella lovingly. " Do you want to hold her Jasper?" Said male nodded silently and Alice grinned. She handed the youngest member of the Coven over to Jasper and he held her with venom pooling in his eyes. When little Aruella fluttered her eyes open again, she smiled, revealing cute little dimples on her cheeks and a cute giggle as her bright gaze met Jaspers awed ones. " She is beautiful." Edward smiled at this.

" Hello there darlin'. My name is Jasper. Aren't you the most beautiful thing to have been born?" Her giggles echoed in the otherwise quiet room as Renesmee slept in her father's arms. All who were present smiled at the sweet sound of her joy. " What did you name her, Edward?" Carlisle looked at Edward as he asked this. " Her name is Aruella. Aruella Rosa Cullen." Rosalie smiled, feeling venom well in her eyes as she gave a heartfelt hug to Edward as best as she could with the sleeping infant in his arms. " T-thank you Edward." He smiled and finished what he was saying. " I would like for you to be her Godmother as well, Rosalie. And Alice for Renesmee."

Both females wore broad grins as they accepted. Esme chose the time to speak up, " And what of Bella, Edward? Were you successful in starting the transformation?"

" Yes. I was worried at first that I was too late as her heartbeat was so faint even I could barely detect it. I made it in time though by injecting some into her heart directly through a syringe. She is in the process of changing now."


	3. Chapter 2

Aruella's P.O.V

" Hey sissy, do you think mommy will like us?" My older sister glanced to me from Jake's lap with a firm nod. " Of course she will. Remember what daddy said. She was very protective of us before we were born." I smiled as my fears were quelled by my big sister and nestled myself more into Carlisle's side. Sorry everyone, you're probably feeling pretty puzzled now huh? Let me enlighten you. Our mommy is waking as a vampire today. Ya see, Renny and I are both hybrids, meaning we are both human and vampire. Carlisle thinks that I have more vampire in me as I already look like I am 7 and sissy, my older twin, looks about 5.

Carlisle is our grandfather, although daddy says he is different for me as I am his mate. The same goes for our Uncles, Emmett and Jasper. Jake and Renny are imprints, too. It might seem strange that I know this but Carlisle explained it to me. Daddy was upstairs waiting for mommy to wake up. Jasper paused the game he and Emmett were playing with rapt attention, " She has awoken." Sissy and I both felt elation at the news. We waited with baited breath as she and Daddy returned.

Her long hair shined with health, her skin porcelain smooth. Her irises were a shining ruby- that of a newly turned vampire. " There are two, Edward." Daddy nodded with a small, private smile on his face. " We have two beautiful daughters. Girls, come here." We stood up and walked over on nervous legs. We watched as mommy studied us both with awe. I focused hard and made a inky flower and smiled when it worked. I held it up to mommy with a big smile on my pale face." Don't worry mommy! We love you bunches!"

Mommy stared at me in wonder as she held the flower in her hand. " H-how did you-?" Daddy had cut her off with a chuckle and a shake of his head. " She is very gifted. She is able to manipulate ink. We are not sure how much she can do with it yet though." Sissy stepped up and gently placed her small dainty hand against our mother's cold cheek. She showed her the memories of us growing within her womb, our birth, and of the past three days. Momma then grinned widely- adoration and love clear as day on her face.

A few weeks have now passed by and I look 12 years old. Auntie Alice walked in carrying a vase of flowers when she stopped a gasp escaping her rosy lips. Her face went blank and we all knew that she was having a vision.

There was a group of people cloaked in black and varying shades of grey. They were stepping into a open field covered in the powdery snow.

I gripped onto Jasper as Auntie Alice was released from her vision. She had a look of fear on her face. Jasper pulled me into his lap and gently coaxed my head onto his shoulder as I grasped his shirt in my hands. " The Volturi. They are coming for us."

"Why?"

Daddy faced mommy and Jake. " What happened when you guys went with the girls to play in the snow?" Jake spoke up before momma could. " They were catching snowflakes. Some blonde vamp showed up and saw them."

" Of course, Irina believes they are immortal children." The horrified gasped that came from everyone told me that that was very bad. Jasper clutched me tightly to his sturdy frame as I whimpered in fear. " B-but daddy, we aren't like though. Are we?" Jasper held me in his arms but lifted my teary eyed face to hi. " No Darlin'. You and your sister are growing' and we will find a way to keep you two safe." I relaxed a bit into his cool and comforting embrace and he smiled, kissing my forehead.

Grandma looked to Carlisle, " We can see about our friends."

"No, I will not ask them to fight."

"Not fight- witness. We can ask our friends of this." Carlisle nodded in response and we went to work on getting everything prepared.


	4. Special Chapter

Time with Jasper

Jasper's POV

Today I planned on taking Aruella out to spend a day with her. Feeling her pure and innocent joy radiating off of her was quite an enjoyment for me. She was a radiant angel and I feel I don't deserve to be blessed with having her as a mate. I headed up to her room and saw her sleeping form.

Her sleep shirt was pulled up from her tossing around in her sleep so her cute little belly was exposed. She had kicked her soft blue blankets off in her sleep and had a leg hanging off of her bed. I crouched down by where her head was and placed my hand on her cheek. " wake up little flower." I spoke softly but made sure she heard me.

I watched as her eyelids fluttered open revealing those beautiful emerald eyes. She smiled sleepily at me and I returned her smile. " come on, we're going to be spending the whole day together little flower. Are you excited for it?" She nodded as she sat up, hr hair messy from sleep. " Jazzy, what are we gonna do?" I chuckled at her curiosity as it palpable in the air. " let's get you dressed and fed and you'll find out." She giggled and held up her arms to me, " upie?" I chuckled again and picked her up.

Her arms wrapped around my neck and her legs around my chest. Her head was nestled under my jaw and I turned my head slightly to give her a soft kiss in her forehead. " wanna eat first?" She nodded and I went downstairs to the kitchen where Esme was cooking breakfast. I placed Aruella in her seat as she giggled. Esme turned around and smiled at Aruella. " Good morning dear. Did you sleep well?"

Aruella nodded, " yup! I had an awesome dream where I was in castle with lots of pretty paintings all along the walls." We chuckled at her talking about her dream as Edward brought down Renesmee. She was sat down beside Aruella and they both smiled and hugged each other. Their love for each other was so pure and beautiful to witness.

They both finished eating and Alice came in and picked up Aruella to get her dressed. Edward and Bella came up to me to ask where I was taking Aruella for the day. I told them that I was taking her to the zoo as she's never been before. They both nodded and smiled; them both knowing that Jacob would have Renesmee so they'd have time together.

Alice came back downstairs with Aruella and she was dressed so adorably. She was wearing a red panda onesie with a pair of maroon converse. The hood was pulled down so I could see that her hair was done in cute twin buns on top of her head. She skipped over to me and I leaned down to pick her up, " you look adorable darlin'" I smiled and headed outside to my car, putting her in the back into her car seat. Once we were all settled I drove off to the zoo. When we pulled up she squealed in excitement.

" the zoo!!!!" I chuckled as I parked the car and got out to unbuckle her. " Make sure you don't let go of my hand darlin'. Don't want you to get hurt or lost." She nodded and grasped my colder hand in her slightly warmer one. I quickly bought the tickets for us both and we went to look at the animals.

The first few animals we saw were the giraffes, elephants, and hippos. When we got to the pandas she got super excited. She quickly went up to glass as a panda walked up to it. It put a paw on the glass and she put her hand on the other side giggling. I quickly snapped a picture with my phone and sent it to the others before slipping it back into my pocket.

The rest of the day went by amazing as she was grinning the whole day. When we were leaving fireflies were starting to come out with their twinkling lights. She looked around in wonder, having never seen one before. " Jazzy, what are these? They look so pretty!" I chuckled, " They are called fireflies." I watched as she looks around in wonder.

" Maybe I should start calling you firefly." She giggled as she held my hand and we headed back to the car. " Did you have fun?" " uh huh! It was so amazing! There were so many animals!" I chuckled as I finished buckling her into the car seat again to return home. The ride back she was starting to feel tired and I could feel it. " stay up a bit longer firefly. That way you can eat your dinner." She nodded and tried to stay awake but lost the battle. When I got to the house the sun had completely set and she was out cold in sleep.

I stopped the car when I was in the garage and carefully got her out without waking her. She grumbled a bit but then nestled back into me as I walked inside. Edward had laughed softly as he saw Aruella conked out from all the excitement. I sat on the sofa with her still in my arms. I felt at peace with her in my arms sleeping soundly and I started to purr softly in her ear; relaxing her further into sleep.

Time With Emmett

Aruella's POV

I sighed as I woke up, still feeling tired from all the fun at the zoo with Jasper. Today was a day I was spending with Emmett and I was excited about it. I crawled out of bed to see Emmett sitting down at the foot of my bed. " hey sleepy head. Hungry?" I nodded my head, not fully awake yet as I held up my arms," Upie?" He chuckled and picked me up as I hugged onto him like a koala bear. He brought us into the kitchen and set me down in my seat as he went over to the counter and grabbed my plate of food. I had some waffles with maple syrup and strawberries. On the side I had some hashbrowns and bacon, not like sausage. I happily ate as Daddy came in.

Daddy smiled as he saw me and went over to me. He kissed the top of my head and smiled down at me as I beamed up at him, happy and more awake now that I have eaten. " Big bear, what are we gonna do today?" Emmett chuckled at the nickname, " We are going to the bookstore, little bear. I know you want more books." I squealed and heard the others laughing at my infectious joy. I hopped out of my seat and ran over to him, " can we go now?!" Big bear leaned down and hugged me, " Course we can! Then we can get more painting stuff for ya." He carried me back upstairs to my room so I could get dressed. Auntie Rosie loved picking out my outfits and I never complain about it.

She had picked out a cute dress for me with some thick leggings to keep me warm. She helped me get my leggings on and zipped up my forest green dress. I also wore some cute dark brown ankle booties with it and she brushed my hair out, letting it stay natural, I skipped downstairs to Big Bear, who chuckled. HE picked me back up, " ready to go little bear?" I nodded excitedly and we went out to his jeep. The fall air was nice and cool but I felt warm due to the leggings and cardigan.

We got to a large bookstore and I happily bounced in Emmett's arms as he brought me in. When we were fully inside he set me down and I held his hand with my tiny one. We went to the junior section and I went to look for the Nancy Drew books. I loved that series so far and wanted more. When we finished, I had a bunch of the Nancy Drew Mysteries series, the Magic Tree House Series, the Animorphs series, and the Goosebumps series. I was so excited about this. We went to Hobby Lobby next to get me more art supplies. When we pulled up, it was still relatively early so there wasn't a lot of people there. We went to the art supply section and I got a couple of new sketchbooks and canvases of different sizes.

Next we got more acrylic paints and some new brushes as mine were getting pretty old. When we left it was around lunchtime so we got some Arby's before heading home. When Emmett pulled up and parked on the garage Jasper and Daddy were there waiting for us. Jasper smiled at me as he unbuckled me. I latched onto him so he had to carry me, not that either of us complained. Daddy and Emmett grabbed the bags as Jasper brought me to the living room. I ate sitting in his lap, him holding my sandwich as it was too big for my small hands. When I finished I yawned, snuggling into Jasper's cool and muscular body. I dozed off as Emmett came back downstairs only to laugh at how I was using Jasper as a pillow/bed to nap on. Today was a pretty dang good day!


	5. Chapter 3

Aruella's POV

I didn't like that we were all separating to search for people that would help us. I was sitting in the car with Mommy, Daddy, Jake, and Nessie. Mommy and daddy said we are seeing our cousins in Alaska. I was looking out the window, watching the snowfall as we went on. As we were in the car, Mommy was telling us about the coven; about how they were vegetarian as well. Daddy said that there was four girls and one guy.

As we pulled to a stop Mommy turned to face us, telling us to stay in the car with Jake till she and daddy called for us. We both nodded our heads as Daddy got out of the car. He spoke for a bit before the pretty blonde lady threw daddy away. I ignored mommy's call for me to get back in the car as I ran to Daddy as quickly as I could. " Daddy, are you okay?!" Daddy looked at me shocked, " sweetie, why aren't you in the car?"

" You got hurt daddy, what was I supposed to do? Not care???" He sighed, standing up and dusting the snow off his clothes. " Tanya, please. Look at her, you can hear her heartbeat. Just like with her sister." The woman, now known as Tanya, looked at me closely. The dark haired woman, " I see it."

I smiled at her in appreciation as the dark haired male stared at me, almost like I entranced him. I looked at him confused before turning to daddy, seeing from my peripheral that sissy, Jake, and Mommy had come out of the car. Daddy picked me up and kissed my cheek as I giggled. " This Aruella and over there by Bella is Renesmee. They are twins. Aruella is more vampire than Renesmee." The blonde women and the brunette female nodded as the dark haired male stepped closer to us. " Edward, she is quite powerful." Daddy nodded, " I know. She is able manipulate ink to her will. It appears that you have bonded with her ."

Kate blinked shocked before turning to stare at the male. " Eleazar, you are her mate?" The male, Eleazar, ignored Kate, " Yes. It appears that I have a family bond with this little one." Daddy nodded, " Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett are her mates. If she has this many, I think it is safe to assume that she shall have much more by the end of this." They all agreed to help, and followed after us back to our home.

Eleazar asked that I ride back with them and I was fine with that. I felt that he would not harm me, in fact that he would protect me. I smiled softly as he sat in the back of their Escalade with me. " Do you understand what a family bond is, little one?" I shook my head in confusion. Kate was studying me curiously. " It means that I feel protective of you like a father or any other member of your family. I would act like a brother, father, or uncle for you. Whatever you would want me to be."

I blinked in shock. " Why are their different bonds?"

" No one knows little one. We just know the difference between them."


	6. Chapter 4

Aruella's POV

We got home without any problems and for that I was very happy! I enjoyed hearing stories from the long haired blonde, Kate. She was in the middle of telling me a story about a prank she played on a human male who thought he could tease her about being so pale when we heard growls. In seconds, mom and dad, with Jake, Leah, and Seth, were outside with us.

I turned around to where they were facing when I saw a large black wolf snarling at my father. " Excuse me Mr. Wolf, could you not growl at my daddy?" The large wolfs head turned to me quickly; deep brown eyes blinking at me in shock. I tilted my head to the side wondering what was going on with him. Two other wolves seemed to get the same kind of glazed look in their eyes as they stared at me. I turned to mommy, " Momma, is there something on my face?" She looked down at me smiling, " no, sweetheart, they aren't looking at you because of that. You're a beautiful little girl and they seem to have fallen under your spell, not that your father and I are happy about it though."

Jake burst into laughter at that. " you guys should shift so you can talk to her properly." The wolves stepped behind some trees and when they stepped back out, they all had shifted back and were wearing shorts and tennis shoes.

I felt my cheeks flush as I saw they were shirtless- their muscular torsos on display. There were three males that stuck out to me the most. They all had deep olive skin tones and inky black hair cropped short. One had his hair still slightly shaggy around his ears and had a friendly smile as his gaze caught mine. He walked forward and I looked down at my converse covered feet. " Hello there. I'm Embry." Dang even his voice sounded nice!

" Hello, I am Aruella." He smiled and lifted my face up to his and he studied my face. I saw that he had light caramel brown eyes with flecks of darker brown in them. The other two shifter stepped closer. One having a very stern face- I could tell he was the Alpha. " I am Sam and this is Paul. Are you like your twin?" Paul seemed to be frozen as he just gazed at me in awe.

" No, I am more vampire than my twin." Sam nodded in response to my answer and turned to Carlisle. " We will help you fight to protect them. Considering she is our imprint( he gestured to himself, Paul, and Embry). We will assist you in their protection." Daddy nodded in thanks as he nudged me to Emmett who wrapped an arm around me protectively. Eleazar stood nearby with a small scowl on his face- seemed his family bond to me would make him extremely protective at the prospect of boys.


	7. Chapter 5

Aruella's POV

It was now the night before the battle. My twin looks like she's about 10 years old and I look about 18. We found that Benjamin has felt the family bond with me whilst the Romanians, Stefan and Vladimir, saw me as their blood singer. I know dad and mom are praying that I don't have anymore mates or bonds and that makes me snicker every time I think of it.

It was snowing outside pretty hard out right now and Benjamin lit the branches on fire to give us light. Sissy and I were both inside the tent to keep us a bit warmer then it is outside.

Mom came inside holding two small wrapped boxes. She handed one to sissy and the other to me. The one I held had deep green wrapping paper and a soft blue bow. I unwrapped it to find a locket that had a emerald gem in it. When I opened it I saw two pictures. On one side it had a picture of mom and dad in the meadow and the other side it was a picture of Nessie and me together. I smiled as I saw the pictures and looked up at mom with a teary eyed smile.

Mom helped me get it on and we went to sleep after she gave us the reassurance we needed to hear.

The next morning we both got dressed. I put on some thick black leggings, dark brown calf length boots, a maroon colored shirt with a army green jacket, and grabbed my scarf. My hair was left down with the natural slight waves that I had.

We both climbed out of the tent to see everyone else ready for the potential battle. When we arrived to the field we all stood waiting. Sis moved to where she was sitting on Jake, who was in his wolf form. I stood with Emmett and Aunt Rosalie. We all watched across the field to see them coming. They were a flood of black and grey cloaks moving in perfect sync. They stopped when they were about 50 yards from us and all removed their hoods in perfect unison.


	8. Special christmas chapter

Aruella's POV

It's Christmas time and I'm excited as can be! I'm going to be able to see my imprints and spend the day with them. I now looked about 16 years old. I dressed in a grey T-shirt with black skinny jeans. I took a red flannel and tied it around my hips and slid on my black converse.

Daddy was taking me to the treaty line where we'd meet them. When we got there I saw Sam, Paul, and Embry standing there in shirtless and in light blue jean shorts. I blushed lightly at the sight of their toned upper bodies. When I got out of dads Volvo, I heard them sucking in a deep breath.

When I crossed the line I turned to my dad and waved bye to him. I turned back to face the three wolves and smiled, " Hello." Sam stepped up to me and held out a hand. I placed my smaller and paler one into his larger warm one. I felt tingles scattering throughout my hand at his touch and looked up at his face to see warmth in his deep brown eyes.

He led me to the other two who kept their eyes on me. I smiled at them as well and they seemed to relax. They walked over to me and Embry quickly pulled me into a warm hug. I smiled and nuzzled his chest feeling the tingles scattering throughout my body. I sighed contently, feeling my imprints touch soothing and relaxing my body.

I heard some chuckles and lifted my head and looked to see Paul and Sam smirking at me. I pouted playfully before wiggling our of Embry's arms and pounced onto Paul. He laughed as he caught me, my arms around his broad shoulders and my legs around his waist.

We then headed off to a quaint looking cabin home and I looked around in awe. It was small but gave off such a homey and warm feeling that I loved it.

I hopped off of Paul's back and walked up the porch steps after Sam. When we got inside I smiled at the Christmas decor. " we asked Bella what you'd like for Christmas. Hope you don't mind." I shook my head, " I don't mind guys. It's fine!" I opened the small gift Sam held out to me to see a beautiful wood carving of a wolf standing partially around a small child. I looked up at him in awe, " It took me a few days to get it completed. Do you like it?"

I sat forward and hugged him, " it's beautiful!" He smiled largely and I opened Paul's gift next. Paul had gotten me a hoodie with three wolves on it that resembled them in their wolf forms. " I also got our scents on it so others will back off of you." He smirked as I giggled. Embry had gotten me lots of wood panels for me to paint on and I smiled. I hugged them all and thanked them for the gifts, loving all of them.

We then decided to watch some Christmas movies, my favorite being How the Grinch stole Christmas with Jim Carey and the Nightmare Before Christmas. It was soon time for me to go but I promised I'd see them at the battle. I asked them to be safe for me and they simply told me that they would do what they must to protect me.


	9. Chapter 6

No one's P.O.V.

The Volturi stood straight as Aro, one of the Kong's with milky red eyes and mid back length black hair, seemed to be searching for something. Aruella fidgeted as she felt an unfamiliar gaze on her. She found one of the other Kings, Marcus, watching her.

Aruella's P.O.V.

I was wondering why the older male kept staring at me. He seemed to be the eldest to have been turned so if I am remembering correctly then he is Marcus. I heard the barely there growls of the Romanians and frowned. We don't want to fight- just prove our innocence. As Aro and Carlisle spoke I started to study the guard.

I blinked in shock as I saw beautiful blonde girl peering at me with awe. Beside her was a boy with dark brown hair. I realized these two were the witch twins. They both smelled absolutely divine- like peaches and strawberries. Beside Alec, the male twin, was a giant of a vampire. He had to be the size of Emmett at least. His hair was cropped short and he was extremely buff. This had to be Felix and on his other side stood their tracker, Demetri.

Demetri had short light brown hair that was gelled perfectly. All other features looked like that of Greek Gods and Goddesses. " I would like to meet them." This tunes me back into reality. I severed my eye contact with them and looked to dad nervously. He nodded reassuringly to me, mom, and sissy. Jake started forward, with Nes on his back whilst mom and I met before we all started our trek forward.

I bit my lip nervously as I squeezed moms hand in worry. We came to a halt and the three kings looked to me in awe. I looked down hating all the attention. As Aro held out a hand for me to take four growls were heard from their guard. Caius looked to them in shock whilst Marcus smiled. He held out a hand for Aro to take quietly.

Aro blinked, " I see. That is quite peculiar." Dad pulled me flush against him and I looked at his hardened face confusedly. " You will not take Aruella from us!"


	10. Chapter 7

Aruella's P.O.V.

Dad pulled me flush against his side as he glared at Aro. " Daddy, stop it! Fighting won't fix anything and you know it!" Dad looked at me with worry etched on his face. " They want to take you from us. I will not allow that to happen." Auntie Alice stepped forward, " Edward, let her go. They will not hurt her. **They would never be able to.** " I tilted my head in confusion as Jasper showed up by my side and glared at the guards who were gazing at me with awe. Jasper's eyes were fully black, meaning the Major had emerged. I tugged on his sleeve and he looked down at me, face softening slightly at seeing no harm done to me. " Major, I am fine. Really, I promise. Can you let Jasper come back, please?"

He nodded and closed his eyes. When reopened they were back to the hypnotic gold that they usually are. I smiled up at him and he relaxed. He looked up to the guard and gave them a look that screams, She's mine back off. Even Emmett and Carlisle were rigid as they eyed the guard and the three Kings. " I have an idea, sir." Aro looked down to my shorter height curiously. " Yes piccolo?"

" What if you return in two or three months to see how we have developed? That way our family isn't separated." Caius seemed to relax as I spoke, though I wasn't really paying that much attention as my focus was on Aro. " That could work. Very well then, piccolo. We shall do that then." He smiled softly down at me as I beamed up. " Thank you!" He and the other kings chuckled. As the other guards and the witnesses left, the Kings and their main four guards stayed.

Daddy was still stiff as a board by Mom and stony faced. I frowned at that and tugged on his hand. He looked down at me and I pouted up at him. " No frowning daddy! You're better when you're happy!" He chuckled and smirked slightly at my cheekiness. " Only for you, angel." I grinned, giggling as I snuggled into Jasper's arms. Whilst I was entertaining Renny Marcus touched Aro's shoulder, showing him the bonds I had. He saw that I had a family bond with Benjamin, Eleazar, Alice, Rosalie, himself and the other kings. He also saw that I was mated to their four guards, Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett. He blinked and frowned as he saw that I was the blood singer to the Romanians. He could tell they would cause trouble for the princess of the Volturi.

Speaking of them, I saw from the corner of my eyes that they had slunk off with determined expressions. I knew this would not end well- well for them at least. Jane stepped closer to me and I turned in her direction with my head titled. " hello tesoro." Her voice sounded soft and melodic. " Hello, Jane." She smiled, pleased that I knew her name. I heard snapping of branches and my head snapped in that direction, Stefan was charging forward, to the Kings and I could not let them ruin the peace that I just formed.

I focused inside myself, imagining a large, impenetrable wall and that formed in mere seconds of solid black ink. Aro looked at it with awe as we heard Stefan try to break it down. Felix stepped forward but was stopped by Caius. I shifted the wall into a large hand and had it hold onto Stefan. I frowned as I walked up to him. " What were you planning on doing, Stefan? Trying to ruin the peace I just made? This is not your land, _Romanian_ , you are a guest!" I knew something felt off putting about them both and know I know why.


	11. Chapter 8

I have a slight schedule set up. Please keep in mind that I might change it to where it works for me the best; Here it is:

Mondays- Proofreading/editing

Tuesdays- Twilight

Wednesdays- Suicide Squad and Supernatural

Thursdays- Vampire Diaries/ The Originals

Fridays- One Piece/anime

Saturdays- True Blood

Sundays- Others

Word Count: 834

Aruella's p.O.V.

I glowered at Stefan. "How dare you! If you crave a fight then go elsewhere but you will not fight in our territory." I released him and he crumbled to the floor in a graceless heap. He stood shakily and glowered at me. He lunged at me with his ruby eyes now darkened with bloodlust. Felix grabbed him by his throat and slammed him down to the ground. I clutched at Jasper's firm arms that were now wrapped around me.

"Felix. Kill him." Felix smirked sinisterly and quickly went to town with slowly ripping off his limbs before removing his head. Demetri lit a torch and set Stefan's body aflame. I could see Vladimir at the treeline and he glared at me with murderous intent before he disappeared. I sagged into Jasper's arms and sighed in relief. It was over- for now at least. I looked to Felix, " thank you." He nodded to me and seemed to relax at the sight of me unharmed. Though he seemed agitated at the fat that I was nestled into Jasper's arms.

"Would you like stay a few days or do you need to return to the castle Aro?"

"Well, we can stay a few days. The castle shall still be standing when we return."

Carlisle nodded and seemed relieved that none of us were harmed. I smiled to Renny and held her hand as we turned to head back to the house. "Piccolo, may I speak with you?" I turned to face Marcus and nodded my head. Daddy started to protest but I held a hand up to stop him. " I will be perfectly fine daddy. He wants to talk, that is all." Dad sighed and let me. Jasper kissed the top of my head and released me, sensing no ill intent coming from the long haired king.

" We will be at the house when you are finished, little one." I nodded my head and smiled at Carlisle who relaxed under my gaze. Grandma grabbed his hand and pulled him away. The other kings followed after the rest of our coven but the guards seemed almost reluctant to have me out of their sight. Marcus and I went to walk around as we spoke with each other. He followed after me as I led us to a cute little pond with a small waterfall flowing into it. When we arrived I sat on the fallen log and he sat next to me.

I looked at him; head tilted as I waited for him to say what he wanted to. He looked down at my shorter frame and smiled softly. " Do you understand what is happening little one?" I shook my head, feeling even more confused. " I have the ability to see bonds between others. You have quite a few young one. This means you will grow quite powerful."

"What do you mean?"

" I have seen that you have a familial bond with my brothers and I whilst having a mate bond with our main four guards. We may have to have you with us for a few months so you do not fall ill."

"How can I fall ill from not being around mates?" He smiled and ruffled my hair as I pouted. " The bond has not been completed. This can mean that you can fall quite ill and they will feel your pain. Being around them for long periods of time shall make it to where that will not happen. Do you understand what I am saying, youngling?"

"I-I think so." He smiled and nodded his head," Good. Let us get you back home so you can warm up. It is quite chilly today." We left and when we arrived I knew Aro had told the others what we would need to do. Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper seemed quite frustrated. Alec and Jane looked over as we stepped into sight from the windows of my home.

The vamp sped over to where they were on either side of me and grasped one of my hands in theirs. I felt the soothing thrum of the mate bond coursing through me and I flushed shyly at their awed gazes. Demetri was leaning back against the wall when I walked into our living room. "Will you come with us, little one?" I blinked owlishly, cheeks flushing as their gazes fell on me intently. " We already have a slight plan but we will go with what you want to do. We never wish to force you or pressure you into anything. It is entirely your choice."


End file.
